beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Wall
Super Wall is just a lonely person who just wants a hug. 1 comment = 1 hug (WIP char) Appearance Super Wall is 2 times bigger than a normal robloxian. this is because of his element, Radialem covers Super Wall himself for defense. He uses his fist to fight and clothed with green shirt and black jeans. he doesn't have hair because his element Radialem burnt his hair Personality Wall is a shy guy. He covers himself with his element, Radialem, so he doesn't get flustered during the battle. This means Wall becomes almost vulnerable when he is exposed without his Radialem covering himself. Wall likes to befriend peaceful animals to ease his stress. How does he eat you ask? Well I don't know. He's weird after all. Move Moves when he doesn't have any armor: Upgrades * Increase damage over time * Increase hp by 1 * increase size by 0.1. he is not a giant so don't go pointing that tall boi Backstory At a young age, no one knew why his skin was like touching a weak acid. this made it so John (his real name) couldn't make friends and no one lent him a pencil or a pen. This means Wall entered a common thing called depression except even worse. his skin becomes green for what ever reason when he becomes super depressed. No one knew why this happened. Maybe he might commit suicide. At the age of 15, John was known to be the biggest man in his own school. He was happy to be known as "John the giant" but still, no one dared to touch him. His acid like skin became stronger and has the ability to turn a strong base into a neutral state over a day when he touches it. No one dared to sit next to him. His mother and father would not let him stay in his house so they let him sleep in the rocky backyard. He still has the ability to go to school because his acid like skin only gives a burn when contacted with people. John became depressed even more. He cried everyday and tries to pick up a gun but couldn't because of his skin. At the age of 18, when someone touched him, the boy nearly lost his whole left arm. this means the school will no longer teach John and was taken to somewhere no man has ever heard. The men took a fortified x-ray so his large bloated body wouldn't melt. what the men found out was something outstanding. A small, weak body inside him. The so called scientist cut a finger off and they get hot green liquid. His finger would regenerate and his finger was as if the fortified saw blade never cut his finger. the scientist studied the liquid and used them as weapons. Since the liquid were hard to used, they tried to develop it so it would turn into an acid if it was contacted with air but treated as water when it was inside a developed capsule. At the age of 24, the scientist were able to develop the dreamed weapon. Before it was sent to sell, John turned into one of those peaceful like person, accepting there fate. At some point, because of the experiment, John had the ability to control this green acid by a small portion. He had amnesia, making it so his name and school memory gone. He went with the name Wall, because how big he was. at some point the lab made 1 error and everything pretty much exploded. Wall was able to escape because of his power and fled to a forest for a year or 2 for his recovery of the torture and pain and decided to control this power. He left the forest because he wouldn't want the forest to melt nor does he want to kill the loving animals he loved. Relationships Uh I don't know. birds? Trivia * His real name is John Smith. * He's a faster runner in weightless form because he occasionally goes to a convenient store and steals some stuff.